


see you again

by yuujikin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 1st year hinata and kageyama, 3rd year hinata and kageyama, M/M, Original Character - Freeform, angst ??, im in art class, kageyama is stupid and goes to oikawa for advice, kageyama turns emo, my first story..
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuujikin/pseuds/yuujikin
Summary: [ im not finishing this lol sorry ]hinata and kageyama are volleyball idiots and never has time to think about relationships..that is until the new 3rd year yuki shows up.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 1





	see you again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> confession!... but it doesnt go as he planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ill be debating on if i should finish this,,

btw this is supposed to be when they were 1st years / aka the past:)

as hinata shouyou and kageyama tobio are out of breath, sweating like crazy outside of ukais store, the dark haired boy complained,"ive couldve *haahh* beaten you this time.. you cheated.. stupid" as hinata finally won this race, he couldnt let this slide. "OH YEAH?? *haaaah* you just wont admit i am better then you" hinata giggles. "Hey Lovebirds! I am sorry to ruin the moment,but we close right now.." Ukai added as he is locking his store. Hinata’s face starts glowing red. Lovebirds?? Who does he think we are?? "Oh right its already 7.." hinata replies. "well MAYBE if you werent so slow we wouldve gotten here on time stupidyama!!" hinata playfully adds. "yeah yeah whatever.." kageyama laughs it off.

Afterwards, kageyama and hinata are now walking through the town. “Im still sort of hungry..do you wanna go get something around here?” Hinata looks at him in his blueberry dark eyes. Wait does he mean..does he mean a date?? Is he really asking me on a date?? The silence is too loud. Suddenly, the silence breaks as HINATAS stomach roars. “I take that you are also hungry?” “Yeah..” hinata still cant process this. They were just first years. I’ve only actually known kageyama for a little bit. I shouldn’t make any fast moves yet. But it would be nice if kageyama liked him back. 

“Uhm hello??” The taller boy asks. 

“HEY!!!” Hinata yells. Shoot. He made the moment weird. “Soo what do you feel like eating??” “Anything this fine kageyama. I don’t mind.” Hinata says with a big smile. 

Because it was late at night, most stores and restaurants are closed for the day. In the end, hinata choose to eat at Mcdonald's. 

Luckily, McDonald’s was just down the street, right next to the water. (what a coincidence) The  
Middle blocker ordered a plan ol’ vanilla ice cream cone, while the setter got a chocolate cone.

Since they both live by the water, they had to walk by it. As the shorter boy rambles about volleyball, and the other listening and adding stuff as he goes on and on, The day was going so well, Hinata finally had the courage to say something about his feelings for the pretty blue haired boy.. “Hey since the water is here and we haven’t finished our ice cream, wanna walk by the water??” The shorter boy asks. 

Kageyama noticed hinata started to get fidgety. He knows something is going on. He hopes his best friend is okay and whatever he tells him isn’t serious. “Yeah sure.” 

As they both make their way to the water, Hinata gets more nervous. Hes counting every step he takes. His hands are damp, Hes walking weird, He really hopes everything will go well. 

For the other boy, Hes full on worried. Hinata never acted this way around him, he really wants to know what hinata has to say.

Finally. They make their way in between the water and the sand. The smell of the salty water. The sand sinking in their toes. The water every now and then touching their feet. Its late at night so not many people are there. 

Hinata loves the way everything is going. He loves the way kageyama is trying to not get wet. He loves the way kageyama giggles at hinatas jokes he makes while talking about old trips in the past. He loves the way kageyama looks at Hinata. He loves everything about today.

"Soo why'd you bring me down to the water dummy?" 

Hinata smiles. His blushing even more now.

"Haha well.." 

Hinata stays quiet. He finally realized what would happen if kageyama said no. He didnt think about it before. He might lose the only friend he really had. He really hopes kageyama says yes. He hopes they can be more then what they are. He hop-

"Hello??" "Hey if you feel sick we should head home, i dont want you getting sick out here." 

Fuck. Hinata made it obvious he's upset.

"Nono ill just say it quickly."

Hinata looks down at his feet. Hes full blown going crazy in his head. Why did he say that???

"Kageyama. I Like you. I like you I like you. ill say it as much as you want me to. I like you I really do." 

It goes silent.

**Author's Note:**

> caca😡😡 im not so good with spelling and shit so dont make fun of me


End file.
